


Level 5. Миблы M до E. Cardiowave 2020.

by fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)



Category: Flёur (Ukraine Band), Music RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020
Summary: Канон: Flёur - Золотые воды Ганга
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	1. Кровавые реки (Драббл)

Я в кровавые воды Ганга  
Опускаю свои надежды,  
Пусть ползут по запястьям ранки  
Миллионом ударов свежих,

Кровь течёт кислотою алой,  
Разъедает меня и гложет,  
Мне всегда будет слишком мало  
Этой боли. Но боль не сможет

Успокоить меня — лишь глубже  
Клювом пьяной волшебной птици  
Заползёт в мои раны. Тут же!  
Треснут шрамы. Святой водицей

Будет течь моя кровь. Когтями  
Пусть кромсают и режут тело,  
Разрывают, чтоб плоть кусками  
Побледневшими разлетелась,

Чтоб она истекала соком  
Моих рваных и тонких нервов,  
Что завьются однажды в строки  
На пурпурных усталых венах,

Что испорчены героином.  
В них застряли все иглы страха.  
Я не помню, кого любила.  
Ну а если не помню — нахуй!

Кровь заполнит собой глазницы,  
Вместо слёз потечёт по коже.  
Я несусь, чтобы вновь разбиться.  
Мне без страха и боли сложно.

Страх меня подгоняет к краю,  
Только мне оборвали крылья.  
Я уже ничего не знаю,  
На себе разрывая жилы,

Из себя доставая сердце,  
Я впиваюсь в него зубами.  
Я совсем не хочу согреться,  
Но в себя же бензин вливаю

И под кожу вставляю спички,  
Чтоб огонь заменил наркотик.  
Битвы стали моей привычкой.  
В дикой ярости — на свободе.

Всё заёбывает, всё стынет,  
Кипятком обжигая рёбра.  
Ну скажи, я хоть стала сильной,  
Ожидая в припадках гроба?!


	2. Дождь в конце февраля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Друзья, ставшие парой... В прекраснейший день дня, когда закончилась зима и началась весна...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Является одним из флэшбеков, связанных с героями мини низкого рейтинга "Изумрудное сердце"  
> Канон: Flёur - Похмура Весна

Утро. Туман… Город не понимает, проснуться ему или дальше спать под пеленою сладких грез. Так уютно сейчас на улице, тихо, забвенно… Туман словно теплое одеяло накрыл все здания, накрыл улицы, фонари похожи чем-то на маяки в этой густой серой пене. Даже не ощущается, что на улице зима. Наоборот, кажется, что сейчас ранняя весна или поздняя осень. Воздух теплый, да и дышится как-то… по-другому. Как после весеннего теплого дождичка, когда воздух свеж и полон ароматами сырой цветущей зелени. Забавно еще это все наблюдать с верхних этажей, как Савва на балконе восьмого этажа, вглядываясь вдаль.

В кружке его черный, крепкий кофе, в котором плавает маленькое облачко остатков взбитых сливок, которые нашлись в закромах. И снова какая-то странность, необычность в кофе. Будто бы он не греет, как зимою, а пробуждает, как весною или летом, что он и должен по логике делать. Его вкус более мягок, нежен, полон цветочных нот, а пар от него рисует узоры, а потом и вовсе сливается с окружающим туманом. Выискивать следы от этих узоров бесполезно - они слились с монотонностью, но при этом необычайной воздушностью серого покрова природы. Зато можно попытаться разглядеть горизонт в бесконечном полотне и попытаться в образах, что он рисует, найти ответы на все свои вопросы и отыскать доказательства своим догадкам…

\- Снова рано утром, в выходные?.. - услышал знакомый голос за спиною, еще полусонный, до конца не проснувшийся и относительно спокойный и безэмоциональный.  
\- И тебя с добрым утром, - вздохнул Савелий с улыбкой, глотнув кофе. - Ну да, снова рано, снова в выходные. Почему бы и нет?  
\- А смысл? - Алекс подходит и медленно встает рядом. Достает сигарету из кармана домашних штанов вместе с зажигалкой и закуривает, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая табачный дым с нотками жженого сахара. Недавняя привычка - раньше он не курил, а потом начал Савва, потом он. Забавно это, учитывая что Александр - спортсмен, следует здоровому образу жизни, но при этом позволяет себе так медленно, по капле разрушать свой организм. А может и не разрушать, и ему совершенно безразлично это, он получает какое-то свое наслаждение, как повседневный ритуал.  
\- А смысл в том, что ты перенял мою же привычку курить по утрам? - едко отозвался Савелий, который сам уже давным-давно выкурил свои сигареты и теперь просто наслаждался утром.  
\- Ой, да иди ты… - ругнулся парень. Савелий только сейчас заметил, что Алекс был без верха, в одних штанах, на что он смутился. Конечно, хоть и потеплело, но все-таки не до такой степени, чтоб разгуливать вот так.  
\- А ты не замерзнешь?  
\- Да не… - махнул рукой Алекс, затянувшись.   
\- Слишком горячий?   
\- Иди ты в пень, а… - фыркнул Александр, на что Савва рассмеялся. - Ты так и не ответил: в чем смысл твоих утренних похождений на балкон?  
\- Встретить рассвет, - ответил коротко Савва.  
\- И все? Ты серьезно?!  
\- Ну, да… - пожал плечами тот и достал сигарету. Закурил и, не дожидаясь вопроса, начал объяснять. - Для меня каждый рассвет - это возрождение. Каждое утро я радуюсь солнцу, радуюсь тому, что я жив, дышу, что я нахожусь дома в тепле… Я радуюсь рассвету, улыбаюсь ему. Это, наверно, странно, но…  
\- Да какое тут солнце… - махнул рукой Александр. - Вечно мрачно…  
\- Поэтому и радуюсь! - фыркнул Савва, будто бы обидевшись, а потом вздохнул: - Многие люди не умеют оживать после мрака, а это сложно. Еще сложнее - видеть в темные времена что-то светлое, почувствовать тепло, близость, любовь…

На последнем слове, Савва будто бы осекся и взглянул на Александра. Он… он ему нравился еще со школьных годов, ему было страшно его потерять после той истории с Изумрудным сердцем, потерять после выпуска… И он, Савва, был рад, когда Алекс согласился быть соседом по квартире. Второй за это время серьезно изменился - стал еще мужественнее, красивее… Доверчивее, разговорчивее. Таким, каким Савва его никогда не видел. И его всегда забавляло, как такой простой человек терпит выходки креативщика-Савелия, который то начнет изучать философские трактаты Платона, то полезет в какой-то фандом, то выдумает себе волосы покрасить, то устроить необычный ремонт… Алекс тоже внутри был философом, сложным человеком, но Савва туда не лез - ему было страшно как-то задеть своего друга, а тем более и признаться… в любви.

Савва посмотрел в пустую кружку, увидел, что кофе закончился и, докурив сигарету, направился к кофейнику:  
\- Я сейчас приду… Плед тебе принести?  
\- Если хочешь, - пожал плечами Алекс.   
Не успел Савелий сделать пару шагов, как позади него послышалось:  
\- Сав, ты же… любишь меня?  
\- Чего?.. - вопрос ввел Савелия в стопор.   
\- Я… Просто видел стихи, которые ты писал, - признался Алекс. - Ты их убрать забыл.  
\- А… - сразу же покраснел Савва, не зная, как отвечать на такое.  
\- Я… хотел еще спросить… Если ты вправду любишь меня… То... будем вместе?

Повисла тишина. Глубокая, лишь иногда прерываемая ветром, шелестом листьев. Все застыло в каком-то ожидании, словно все что-то ожидало, ждало: что же будет, ответит ли он? Будут ли они после этого парой? Если нет, то друзьями, или разбегутся от смущения? Это все так выглядело глупо - сначала разговор про радость жизни, потом эти мысли Саввы об Алексе, потом такое признание… 

Воздух стал разреженным, но оставался таким же свежим. Легко вдыхался и выдыхался, кружил голову, заставлял биться сердце быстрее, сильнее. Алекс взглянул из-за своего плеча на Савву. Тот стоял столбом, с пустой кружкой, лицом к двери. Черноволосый вздохнул и почувствовал себя идиотом. Он же всегда был против подобного, чтоб друг или подруга становились парой. Дружба отдельно, а отношения отдельно… Но почему-то Алексу захотелось это сказать именно сейчас.  
Черноволосый повернулся обратно в пейзаж просыпающегося города и вздохнул. "Нет, так нет," - подумал про себя Александр. Печаль стала медленно пробирать его внутри, наполнять его. Солнце скрылось за тучами, как и любовь скрылась за болью и за виной перед Савелием и перед собой. Он почувствовал небывалую серость, букет противоречивых эмоций, а потом одну-единственную - какое то безразличие. Ну, что поделать если так получилось, то так и получилось…

Алекс докурил сигарету, хотел потянуться за другой, как вдруг услышал позади себя шаги и чужую руку на своем плече. Потом, мягкий, нежный поцелуй на макушке, словно бы человек пытался сильнее зарыться лицом в густые волосы Александра. Потом, поцелуи стали медленно спускаться по шее вниз к плечам, становясь глубже, медленнее. Алекс же чувствовал некое недоумение и… наслаждение. Телу это нравилось так, что разум не мог объяснить это. Словно бы проводит по тем местам мягким шелком, который тактильно сводит с ума.

\- Ты… что делаешь? - спросил Александр. Очень тихо, глубоко выдохнув.  
\- Это будет моим ответом на твой вопрос, - шепнул мягко Савелий на ухо Александру, прикусив мочку.  
Руки же уже были не на плечах, а изучали тело. А тело у Александра было словно скульптура, выточенная искуснейшими мастерами Древней Греции, а те определенно были ценителями красивых тел - и мужских, и женских. Да и сам Александр всегда был силен физически, но при этом являлся и высокоинтеллектуальным человеком. Савва порой завидовал, что его возлюбленный имел такое тело, так как его самого природа одарила долговязостью, слава Богам, не худобой. Но при этом высокой чувствительностью, поэтому Савелий тоже получал удовольствие от прикосновений к телу своего возлюбленного. Могучие плечи, сильная грудь, живот, который своим рельефом напоминал великолепнейшие горы, на которые могли взобраться лишь избранные. И Савва чувствовал себя таким избранным, словно бы ему разрешили прикоснуться к чему-то… важному, наивысшему. Еще и кожа мягкая, приятная, словно бархат с тонким покровом волос, а само тело горячее, словно тлеющий уголь, от которого еще шел жар. Это прекраснейшее ощущение сводило Савелия с ума настолько, что он уже полез туда, куда не стоило.  
\- Алекс… - начал он, уже заползая руками под штаны.  
\- Я разрешаю… - выдохнул кое-как черновласый, понимая запрос и сам этого уже желая.

Савва закусил губу и достал из штанов Александра пульсирующий член. Он был уже сырой от стекающей прозрачной смазки, горячий и жгучий, словно огонь. Каждое движение было равно снопу искр в глазах Алекса. Каждый поцелуй - словно глоток воды в пустыне Сахара, каждое прикосновение пальцами - словно ожоги предрассветного солнца. Савва сам не понимал, что творит, но он чувствовал себя великолепно, осуществлял свою давнюю мечту - прикоснуться к запретному, но такому желанному, и в такой прекрасный день. Последний день февраля...  
Темп движений ускорялся, уже сам Александр толкался в руку своего… уже не друга, скорее любовника. Требовал еще, это было странно, в глазах туманило, на его теле везде, где возможно, проступили вены. Еще немного, еще немного…

\- Алекс… я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть твоим парнем… - услышал томный шепот Александр перед тем, как в глазах потемнело и он кончил. А делал он это долго, молча и со вкусом, изливая белоснежную горячую жидкость на руку Савелия. Тот сам был заведен до безумия, но почему-то быстро остыл. Еще пару раз поводил рукой по члену, выжимая до капли и вытер об свои домашние штаны - все равно постирает.  
\- Савва… - пришел в себя Александр, весь потный, разгоряченный.  
\- Ничего не знаю, - оборвал его Савелий, похлопав по плечу своего возлюбленного. - Сначала принесу плед и… чай, наверное, а потом все разговоры. Еще не хватало, чтоб ты заболел.

Алекс остался один на балконе со смешанными чувствами. Тело обмякло, что он медленно сполз на пол. Сознание еще было в тумане и в эйфории, которую раньше он никогда не ощущал. Это было настолько необычно, настолько прекрасно, что хотелось еще… Не сейчас, потом. Ему хотелось как можно дольше остаться в полупьяном состоянии, но оно медленно шло на спад и практически сошло на нет, когда Савелий на своих плечах внес большой мягкий кремовый плед, а в руках были чашки с белым чаем - подарок от родителей Саввы.

\- Ты как? - спросил Савва, присаживаясь рядом и отдавая чашку с чаем Александру. Тот осторожно отпил, помотал немного головой.  
\- Как видишь, жив, здоров… - усмехнулся Александр, поставив кружку на пол и укрылся вместе с Савелием. Он видел в парне теперь нечто иное… Более мягкое, более заботливое. Алекс всегда считал Савву взбалмошным, непостоянным, человеком, у которого ветер в голове и постоянно меняются планы. Но сейчас он увидел в своем парне нечто… Мягкое, теплое, то, что он всегда показывал, но Алекс упорно не видел. - Я был… На самом деле удивлен.  
\- Серьезно? - прыснул в кулак Савва, покраснев. - Ты шутишь, наверное.  
\- Нет, не шучу, - ответил с серьезной миной Алекс, надувшись и закутавшись сильнее в плед. В ответ на это, Савва поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- На самом деле, это был… Рисковый шаг для меня. Страшный, ибо… Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь, что будет дальше и…

Неожиданно, пошел дождь. Послышались бьющие по железным выступам балкона капли, солнце исчезло, стало пасмурно. Громыхнул гром где-то вдалеке, но на балконе все-таки теплее. После дождя оживут ростки, оживет природа, наполнится водой, а это главнее. Главнее, что жизнь не статична, а движется дальше, развивается, словно бы у нее свои планы, а у пары уже другие. И никто никому не мешает и все находят компромисс.

Алекс закрыл окна и снова уселся в нагретое место.  
\- Весна все-таки будет пасмурной и хмурой… - вздохнул Александр, на что Савва взял его за плечи и посмотрел ему в глаза  
\- Тогда станем ее посланниками, - улыбнулся он и одарил черновласого поцелуем в губы. Нежным, мягким, по-настоящему весенним. И, казалось, что хоть на улице пасмурно и холодно, в сердцах тепло и светло, словно неважно, есть ли на улице солнце.

Главное, что сердце любовь греет.

Главное, что солнце внутри.


End file.
